Looks like the boy's too shy: New Vestroia
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: Yeah.. I know, I shouldn't be starting any new stories.. since NONE of mine are finished.... but I need to post this :O Sequel to "Looks like the boy's too shy".. READ THAT FIRST.
1. Episode 10 part 1

_**OnlyI: Hey guys! Sorry once again about my lack of writing! It's been months. I know I said I'd probably not be working on this series again, but New Vestroia has inspired me, since Alice has hardly shown up. The only thing good about her not showing up HAS to be the whole Fan-Fic inspiration thing. Now that I know of New Vestroia, I came up with my sequel to "Looks like the boy's too shy" … It follows the story line of New Vestroia starting at episode 10….Yeah, this will be multi-chapter. :P Once again, don't expect many updates very fast….I've been busy with things all summer, so If I hadn't been I would have started writing LONG before…. and I'm in school again -_-; Okay, here's the first chapter :P**_

_**Alice: If you haven't seen "Looks like the boy's too shy" check that out first, this the sequel, so you may not understand some of the references to that story!**_

_**Runo: OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo does not own, Bakugan, Alice or I.. that would be my worst nightmare.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Chapter One (Episode 10 part 1)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Alice sat on her bed quietly squeezing her pillow. It had been two years of no contact with the rest of the brawlers, and she missed them dearly. Most of all, she missed her favorite bad tempered blunette.

She regretted being as shocked as she was the night before she left. She wished she had just explained everything. But she couldn't.

_Runo grabbed onto Alice's face and pulled it towards her. Alice looked at her confused._

_Runo placed a small kiss on Alice's lips, almost to soft to be noticeable. Almost everyone stood frozen in confusion. Runo pulled away from Alice._

"_Dommo Arigato, Alice, for everything" Runo whispered walking away from a stunned Alice. She walked right by Dan Shun and Marucho, stopping right behind them. The room was deathly silent._

"_And that's, how it's done boys" Runo smirked before walking out the door and toward the elevator._

_When Alice finally overcame her shock she blushed. She placed her index finger to her lips and smiled._

"Runo" Alice touched her finger to her lips once again.

"I wish, I had more time" Alice sighed. Only she and her Oji-sama had known at the time how she would have to leave that night to return to Russia. Her plan was to tell her friends that night at the dance, right before she was to leave. She was already packed and prepared before the dance. The shocking kiss had wiped all thoughts of her departure from her mind. This lead to her leaving without a word.

"She must think I left because of her" Alice frowned. She considered calling Runo and explaining, like she always did, but she shoved those thoughts aside.

"She has probably gotten over me by now, it would be useless to call her up after two years and tell her that I've always felt the same" She was too afraid of Runo's reaction to call up any of the brawlers.

"It's best if I just moved on" Alice held back her tears, knowing how difficult the task was.

Alice got up and walked to her computer desk and decided it would be best if she played an online game such as bejeweled blitz. She had successfully taken her mind off of her crush.. Or so she thought…

She had just reached a score of 180,000***** when her computer beeped and the chat box showed up.

"You have one new message, would you like to connect to the sender in a chat?" the robotic computer voice asked.

'_What? Who would be messaging me right now?_' Alice wondered, clicking the button to open a chat. *****

"Alice! It's so good to see you!" Runo's voice chirped happily. Alice was in so much shock, she almost turned off the chat, but instead she regained her composure quickly and smiled back at Runo.

"Runo! Julie! What a surprise!" She paused. She glanced from Runo to Julie. Julie seemed a bit pissed off at her. Alice could understand why. She would be angry too if she had tried to set up two of her friends and one didn't cooperate.

"Are Dan and the rest of the team with you guys too?" she asked, trying to avoid Julies glaring. Runo looked down sadly.

"No, it's just us, and we really need Doctor Michael's help" Runo answered quietly.

Alice tilted her head to the side to feign confusion.

'_Of course she didn't contact you for you. How could you be so stupid Alice…_'

"Oji-sama?"

"Mmmmh, you see, Dan and Marucho went to New Vestroia with Drago.. He told us that New Vestroia was being invaded…. And that all the Bakugan were being enslaved… but that's all we know.."

'_So she's back to crushing on Dan then'_ Alice concluded. She smiled sadly.

"I think I understand what you are asking. I'll ask him if the portal is up and running yet" she smiled and quickly turned off the computer monitor. She felt her eyes start to water and wiped away her future tears.

'_Just because she's moved on, doesn't mean you have to Alice. You can just try to be there for her when you can' _She smiled and started to run downstairs. She then ran toward the building that contained the lab.

"Oji-Sama!" She cried running in.

"What is it my child?" replied Docotor Michael looking toward her.

"It's Dan" She told him trying to hide her anger at the boy.

"Him and Marucho have gone to New Vestroia to help Drago! There's some kind of trouble there…"

"When did this happen Alice?"

"I-I-I'm not sure Grandfather…Runo says that Drago told them that Aliens had captured all of the Bakugan…" Alice stuttered.

"Really, so that's what's happened…"

"What Oji-Sama?"

"The dimension gate between Our world and New Vestroia wasn't supposed to open again. But I noticed recently, that it has become very unstable. An alien invasion would explain that, let's just hope I manged to fix the transporter…"

"I hope Dan, Marucho, and the Bakugan are going to be alright" Alice murmured.

'_Especially Dan, for Runo's sake…'_

"First we'll test it with this doll" Doctor Michael explained.

After much experimentation (**A/N: That this authoress doesn't want to waste her time writing) **the doll still would not transport, much to their dismay.

"Still not working" Sighed Doctor Michael. A loud chopper-like noise was heard above the lab and Alice gasped.

"They're here!" Alice ran out of the lab planning to greet the two.

'_They probably hate me now. But I hope I can make amends with them while they're here'_

As the plane landed, Alice's frown started to lift from her face.

'_Why am I so worried. They're my friends, until they show hatred toward me I shouldn't assume they will'_ She smiled.

"Runo! Julie!" She cried running to the plane as it opened.

"Alice!!" they both cried.

There was no need for Alice to worry.

-----

In New Vestroia, a gapping hole in the dimensions had appeared. From it, cards started to fall. On top of the Vexos base, was Spectra Phantom, the number one Vexos member. He glanced around him at the glowing cards, remaining as stoic as usual. He snatched a card out of the sky and held it tight, waiting for it to stop glowing. The card did not disappoint, as it stopped glowing only seconds after he grabbed it.

Spectra gasped, showing a rare sign of emotion.

'_Why?' _He wondered.

"A gate card…"

------

"So you see, I have to get to New Vestroia!" Runo explained.

Alice's suspicions had been basically confirmed in Runo's explanation. Runo had explained how worried she was about Dan, and the tone of her voice explained the rest.

'_They're dating'_ Alice held back a frown and some tears.

"It isn't safe" Doctor Michael explained.

"The transporter isn't fixed yet… If it wasn't powerful enough to transport this doll… it certainly won't be powerful enough for you"

"Oh please! This is soo important! Can't we give it a try?!" Julie whined.

"My dear, with the dimension gate so unstable, if Runo got caught between two worlds, I don't know if I could bring her home… Then she would be lost.. For eternity." He told them.

"But!" Runo frowned.

"I'd be willing to take that chance" Alice glanced at her crush sadly. If she was willing to go to those lengths to save Dan….

"Oh Runo! Don't be silly!" She faked happiness for Runo.

"Let's have dinner and catch up! Then we'll get a good night's sleep! Tomorrow morning we'll figure something out, I promise!" Runo glanced at her surprised.

"Hmm, Sure! Sounds good.."

------

"Interesting, I've never seen this gate card before" Doctor Clay flipped the gate card around in his hands.

"You say it fell from the sky?" The Vexos head scientist asked.

"Yes, and there were others" Gus, the number two Vexos member replied.

"Just as I suspected" sighed the scientist.

"What is happening?" asked Gus, stepping right next to Spectra, who looked bored as usual.

"This card probably came from the human world" Spectra started to look interested now.

"But why are they here?" he asked intrigued.

"On earth, energy can transform into gate cards. Someone from the human world must be trying to pass through the gate to New Vestroia" Doctor Clay explained.

"Then we'll welcome them…" Spectra stated coolly.

'_And Surprise Dan Kuso while we're at it'_

-------

Laughter was heard all around the Gehabich household that night.

"So Julie, now you're working at Runo's parent's café?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! Runo's dad says business has increased fifty percent since I started!" Julie exclaimed.

"Must be, My sparkling personality!" Julie laughed jumping up from the table, waving her knife in the air.

"Right!?! Dream on Julie!!" Runo exclaimed, trying to sound serious, but her laughing ruined it, and everyone started to laugh again as Julie sat back down.

Suddenly, Runo stopped laughing. Alice noticed right away and stared at Runo sadly. Julie and Doctor Michael kept laughing.

"Oh Runo" she sighed.

'_I can't believe how worried Dan is making her… when I get my hands on him'_ She thought to herself.

After dinner, Julie fell asleep quickly on the couch. Alice suspected she was faking to get out of cleaning dishes, but didn't want to antagonize her at the moment. She hid her anger from Runo and Oji-Sama well… but, Alice could see it carefully hidden under her happiness.

'_I wish I could explain.. But it's too late now..'_

"You know Runo…" Alice started washing a glass carefully.

'_Tell her how much you missed her! How much you love her! Something!"_

"This reminds me of when I used to work at your café"

'_Chicken'_

"Oh yeah?" Runo asked blandly.

"Hmm? Oh!" Alice glanced at Runo, who was looking depressed.

"Don't worry about Dan, He'll be fine!"

"I'm not worried!!! Everything's perfectly fine" Runo looked away.

"Couldn't be better"

A stray tear fell onto her hand in perfect view of Alice. And Runo Screamed to hide her crying, failing miserably.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice told her.

"I know this must be hard for you…"

----

In a forest on New Vestroia, the Resistance base had just stopped to eat dinner. All that could be heard was the munching of Dan and Baron.

"Guys!" Shouted Mira to them.

"Hmm?" Asked Dan.

"Do you have to make so much noise when you eat?!" Mira glared.

"Runo used to say that too…"

"Whose Runo?"

"I know that name!" Baron exclaimed interrupting the conversation.

"Runo was one of the six original Bakugan brawlers! Am I right, Master Dan?"

"Right….." Dan took a sip of his drink. Mira looked at him pensively

"You miss her?" She asked bluntly. Dan spit out his drink.

"You sound Jealous" Stated a boy next to Mira, Ace.

"I just like to know where I stand" She replied to him.

"She's your girlfriend?" She turned back to Dan.

"No, she's not!" Dan glared.

"I thought you were" Marucho exclaimed.

"Marucho!" shouted Dan.

"She's not?" asked Drago hoping onto the table.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Screamed Dan.

"I don't know where you guys get these ideas! Right Shun?" He looked to Shun who finished sipping his drink.

"She's not?" He joked. Everyone could tell he was joking except Dan, who dead-panned. Shun chuckled.

"No, Runo and Dan are not dating. Runo has feelings for _You know who_" he tried to explain.

"_You know who?_ whose that?" asked Drago.

"Someone who broke Runo very badly" Dan frowned.

"I will never forgive _You know who_ for that…"

------

Alice lied in her bed with her eyes closed trying to absorb all of the events that took place that day.

'_I don't care what anyone says to me'_ She thought opening her eyes. She sat up from her bed and stared at the lab, trying to make sure her decision was a good one. She caught a glimpse or a pink figure being pulled in the lab window. She frowned.

'_It couldn't be…… Wouldn't hurt to check though I guess'_ She thought climbing out of bed and pulling on her clothes quickly. She raced downstairs and noticed the guest room beds were not occupied_._

"No.. They couldn't have!" she exclaimed grabbing the lab key and running out the door. She heard footsteps upstairs and figured her Oji-Sama had just learned of what was going on as well.

Alice quickly unlocked the door and ran into the lab. She saw Julie standing by the controls and Runo standing in the open transporter.

"You look like an on button" She heard Julie mutter as she ran past the pink clad girl.

The doors to the transporter started to close and Alice started to panic. She knew she had very little time. Alice ran into the almost closed transporter and pushed Runo out. The transporter finally closed and started to emit a strong light.

"Alice! What are you doing!" cried Runo

"I was supposed to go!" Alice shook her head before the transportation started to attempt to open a portal.

"I can't let you risk yourself to check to see if Dan is safe Runo! You could get hurt! Now press the button Julie!"

Runo and Julie stared at her in shock.

-------

"_Come on Julie!!!" _a glowing aurora appeared throughout New Vestroia. In the Resistance base, everyone was trying to sleep.

"Alice?" asked Dan.

"If that's you I'm gonna!" he growled in his sleep before sitting up.

"ALRIGHT! I'm up!" He growled.

"What's with all the noise Dan, it's the middle of the night" stated Marucho waking up as well.

"_Alice! Stop! I want to go! I need to see him in person and know if he's safe!" Runo's voice echoed._

Shun exited his room.

"Runo?" he asked himself.

"_It's not safe for you to go and risk never seeing him again if it fails, while I could just go! I won't be missed as much If I'm gone. Now flick the red switch Julie"_ Alice's voice replied coolly.

By now Shun, Dan, and Marucho were outside looking around.

"It's coming from everywhere" Shun looked around.

"Is that Runo, and Alice?" asked Dan.

"_But what if I read the instructions wrong! You could get hurt Alice!"_

"That's Julie's voice! This is too creepy" Marucho cried.

"What's going on?" asked Mira who just arrived. She sounded genuinely scared. Dan stared at the sky.

"I thought I was dreaming.. But it's real!"

-------

"_Stop talking Julie! Just press the red button!" _Alice's voice shouted, surprisingly enraged.

"What is that voice?" asked Spectra looking to doctor Clay.

"Perhaps… it's a residual effect from the weakening of the dimensional barrier.. Like the gate cards earlier... The wall between Earth and New Vestroia is damaged… We're hearing voices from the human world…" Doctor Clay answered.

------

"_Oh I don't know, maybe we should stop this while we still can"_ Julie's voice whined.

"That is one annoying voice" Shadow Progue whinned.

"_Don't give up Julie! If Dan needs help I can give it too him! And I can make sure that neither of you get hurt in the process this way"_

Prince Hydron Gasped.

"Are these people?... Friends of that human!!"

-----------

"Julie you mustn't!" Doctor Michael came running in the lab.

"Let me go instead Alice! Julie! Open the transporter for me!" Runo ran over to Julie and tried to find the off button.

"Julie! Please, I want Runo to be safe, and I want her to be happy. She won't be happy until she knows Dan is safe, and she won't be safe if she tries to go to New Vestroia herself! So Please! Press the button!" Alice was almost sobbing now.

Runo and Doctor Michael froze from what they were doing and Runo stared at Alice in shock.

"You're doing this… for me?" she asked quietly. No one heard this, excluding herself.

"Okay Alice!" Julie said pressing the button.

Before the portal pulled Alice through she had one final thought, the same one that had occupied her mind when Runo had first asked to go to New Vestroia….

'_I don't care what anyone says to me! If Runo is willing to go to these lengths to save Dan_…._Then I should save him instead!'_

A white light emitted form the portal and blinded Alice.

When the light faded She was not in the transporter any longer.

"Alice!" Runo cried.

"She's gone Runo…" Julie exclaimed.

"You mean… it actually worked!" Doctor Michael exclaimed.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter One (episode ten part 1) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_***That's an amazingly high Bejeweled blitz score. I've hardly gotten over 20,000 on that game :P only people that spend ALL of there time on that game can get over 100,000... This is kind of an indiscreet way of showing how often she tries to get her mind off of Runo by playing Bejeweled Blitz :P **_

_**(for those of you that don't know, it's a game where you have to match as many GEMs as you can in one minute… each pair is like…. 20 points I think xP It's an addicting game…)**_

_*** Seriously, Does anyone besides me think that in that episode when Alice opened the chat box she looked kinda bored, and didn't seem to know who the chat was with? (episode 10 NV)**_

_**Okay… So as you can see, this another project of mine. I find this one very interesting and Dramatic… though it probably isn't as dramatic as I think it is xD. I know, I have like.. ten others.... but what ever. this one is one I want to see on the internet xD Okay… so As you can see, I'm trying to follow the plot of NV as much as I can… but of course, when you mess with the emotions of the characters like I did (making Alice all depressed for leaving without a word, making her head over heals in love with Runo.. Ect.) you know events will turn out differently. Seriously, If you didn't guess, Alice was planning to go in Runo's place anyway in this fic, she was leaving obvious hints… Everything seems the same except you get a closer look at the emotions of Alice through reading her thoughts. Runo seems exactly the same as in NV of course… but she only seems like that because you can't get into her head like you can with Alice :D **_

_**Alice: Can we switch to Runo's thoughts next chapter please! I feel Violated…**_

_**OnlyI: Sorry, that chapter's already done :P you're thoughts aren't very obvious.. It's a confusing chapter, so I didn't want to make it more confusing with hearing the thoughts of characters :P**_

_**Alice: Well do it in the third chapter then please?**_

_**Runo: Hey! I have immunity to your Mind-reading! Stick with Alice!**_

_**OnlyI: uh…. R+R? **_

_**Alice: and If you are confused about this chapter, check out the episode on youtube! Seach: Bakugan New Vestroia episode 10!**_


	2. Episode 10 part 2

_**OnlyI: Yeahz! Chapter two!!!**_

_**Alice: OnlyI-chan.. Have you worked on your other stories yet?**_

_**OnlyI: uuuhhh….**_

_**Runo: Of course she hasn't!!! **_

_**OnlyI: You know what? Runo.. Do the disclaimer… Now….**_

_**Runo: and If I don't?**_

_**OnlyI: *grabs Alice and runs away* Then you can't have her! She's mine now!!!!!!! :3**_

_**Runo: WHAT!!! FINE!!!! OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo Does NOT own Bakugan… She does not even own Alice….. SHE'S MINE! *goes to beat up OnlyI***_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Chapter Two (Episode 10 part 2)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Am I going crazy guys?" Dan asked the rest of the resistance members.

"_Dan!" _He heard an angry cry behind him.

"Alice!!!" he exclaimed in anger and shock.

"No way! Alice?!" Shouted Marucho.

"Whose Alice?" Asked Mira.

"The number one Darkus Brawler ever! Alice Gehabich! A.K.A Masquerade!" Baron shouted in awe.

"Alice… What are _you _doing here" glared Dan. Alice just glared right back.

"_Making sure you're okay!" _Alice shouted. Running over to him. She held up her fist as if to punch him and Dan held up his as well. When Alice finally reached him and tried to punch him… only to phase right through him.

Everyone except Alice gasped.

"_Ah… so I'm not fully here… I'm glad I pushed Runo out of the way then…" _she sighed.

She then glanced back to Dan.

"_I can't believe you left Runo like that!!! I wish I was actually here! You deserve a good whack upside the head for leaving her like that!"_

"I could say the same to you, and what do you mean by _not here_" Dan glared back. Alice froze.

----------

"Julie… do you remember the coordinates you used?" asked Doctor Michael.

"Ummm…"

"No" He sighed.

"The transport is incomplete!"

"What?! Are you sure!" Julie whined.

"Then why isn't she here!?" asked Runo.

"According to these readings, Alice was transported, but she's trapped, between here and New Vestroia…" Runo started to sob.

"I-I-I just got her back!" she cried.

"Now I'm gonna loose her again!"

----------

"_We have to find a way to save her before it's too late…" _

Alice played with her hair carelessly, while the Resistance, including Dan, looked at her with shock and worry.

----------

"_Once the dimensional gateway closes completely…" _

Spectra listened intently.

---------

"_I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever"_

Prince Hydron played with a piece of his hair.

"Hmm.. I think it would be best if we made sure this friend of Dan Kuso stayed trapped in the dimensional gap for good" he grinned and pressed some buttons on one of his control panels.

"Who is closest to the gate's location ?" He asked.

"I am, oh great and powerful Majesty!" Shadow Progue laughed.

"Shadow, Keep the brawlers away from the girl and I may forgive your disrespect"

----------

"_Runo's so worried about you!!!" _Alice shouted again at Dan as if she had not heard the whole conversation about her possibility of disappearing.

"And you don't think she was when you left!" Dan growled back. Alice froze again.

"_I-I-…… I meant to tell you all" _Alice frowned.

"When!" growled Dan. The Vestals and Bakugan of the group looked confused.

"_You _will explain later Alice" Shun sighed angrily.

"For now, we have to save you, or Runo will go back to being depressed again, and this time, she may not be able to be brought back…."

"_What?" _Alice stared at him.

"Doctor Michael! How do we save Alice!!" Shouted Dan.

All was silent until the aurora appeared again.

"_Dan, is that you?"_

"It's me Doc! I'm here!"

"_I'm sending you coordinates.. Take Alice there immediately!"_

"Got it!" Dan shouted to the sky. He then turned to Alice.

"Come on Alice" he growled. Alice nodded her head sadly.

"_Okay…"_

------

Spectra glanced at Gus.

"Destiny awaits"

"Yes Sir"

They climbed into a jet and flew out of the Vexos lair plane carrier.

In a plane nearby Lync was watching the plane leave and smirked. He took a hand to his ear and turned on the communicator.

"Spectra and Gus have just left too… my Lord Hydron"

---------

"The gate is due west of that mountain…. That's it!!" shouted Dan pointing toward the portal on the mountainside.

"Then let's go before the gate closes" explained Shun.

"Okay then" smirked Dan.

"Let's do this!" he told Alice. Alice followed him silently before stopping at Shun.

"_I'm sure Runo will be happy… to know you're here with Dan" _Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Me too Alice" Shun smiled to her as she caught up with Dan

----------

"_Step on it Dan!!" _Alice shouted.

"Well sorry! I'm going as fast as I can!" he shouted back angrily. Alice frowned and slowed to keep pace with him.

"_What happened to Runo while I was gone?"_ She demanded.

"Like you wouldn't know, you did just see her!" Shouted Dan.

"_She was just worried about you, besides that, she was the same Runo" _Alice told him.

"Did she tell you how much you hurt her by leaving her that day!" Dan was enraged now.

"_No" _Alice frowned and sped up again to try and hide the tears that were forming.

"Look, you being here is my fault, and I'm sorry about that, no matter how much you hurt Runo" Dan sighed. Alice frowned. Drago then hoped out of Dan's jacket.

"I told Dan to leave Runo Julie and Marucho behind, though Marucho followed anyway. My apologies" Drago stated, still not understanding why Dan was so angry with Alice.

"It's okay both of you…" Alice turned back and smiled at them before she felt like she ran through something. She stopped.

"And They all lived happily ever after!! NOT!!!" Shadow Progue jumped into Dan's path.

"Sorry kiddies, this ride is closed"

"Shadow Progue get out of my way!!!" Dan glared at him with a glare as intense as the one he gave Alice.

"Heheheha! Whose gonna make me move scrawny!" He laughed pulling up his power gauntlet.

"Dan! Wait!" Marucho shouted from behind them.

"Just get Alice to the gate! I'll take care of Shadow Progue! You don't have time to waste on a dude with Fur and Tights!!!"

"Thanks Marucho! You're the best!" Alice giggled.

"I know, now go!" Marucho replied

As Dan and Alice ran past him, Shadow Progue let out in more insane laughter.

**(a/n: I would do the brawl, if it weren't for the fact that I don't want to type an entire brawl out that you can just see in episode 10 :P )**

Dan was knocked down by an attack from Darkus Silfee.

"Dan! Are you okay?!" Alice shouted running back for him.

"Don't Worry about me! Get to the Gate!" she nodded and started running toward it.

"You better keep yourself safe for Runo's sake!!!" She shouted running into the gate.

--------

Spectra watched this whole fiasco becoming even more interested.

"Prince Hydron is afraid of Earth… but I'm Intrigued.." He looked to Gus.

"There's no guarantee we'll be able to return… you don't have to come with me you know…"

"Oh no, I'm coming too! Where you go, I go Master Spectra!" Gus replied.

--------

As Spectra, Gus, and soon Lync, entered the portal, Dan watched in distaste.

"I've got to stop them!" He shouted running to the gate.

"Looks Like we're going on a trip Nemus!" Baron told his Bakugan running after Dan.

Soon, Dan had jumped into the portal, followed by Mira and Baron.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter Two (Episode 10 part 2)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**OnlyI: *is covered with bruises and has a black eye* Oww…. One day I'll take Alice from you Runo …**_

_**Okay, back to the story info…. So there's not much progress in this chapter… and it's sloppy…..but I tried on it :/ oh well! This part was all chaotic, so I feel proud to have done it :P I know, I made Dan a jerk to Alice.. But no one understands why Alice left except her grandfather, herself, and myself :3 so of course they'd be pissed that she left without a word (excuse my poor diction) Also, I didn't do as good of a job with keeping the lines the same as the episode… since Alice being in Runo's place changed a lot of the wording….. Also... I wrote this a while ago.. and I didnt proof read it recently.. nor did I try to improve the detail. So if it seems like all Dialogue.. Sorry *shrugs***_

_**Runo: … I hate you OnlyI…. …**_

_**Alice: *is confused by Runo's behavior* Umm…. R+R?**_


End file.
